


One Exception

by frozenCinders



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, [pushes my rarepair agenda]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: There was a time where Ankh had inadvertently saved a child. He'd then thrown a hissy fit when the kid hugged him. Eiji decided it's important to get Ankh used to expressions of affection.
Relationships: Ankh/Gotou Shintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	One Exception

When Eiji proposed the idea, Ankh not only vehemently refused, but actually tried to sneak out of the restaurant as soon as Eiji's back was turned. Hina, in agreement with Eiji, had cut him off at the pass, so he instead resorted to running up to the attic and locking the door behind him, apparently forgetting that Chiyoko has a key to the door in question.

Now faced with three humans backing him into a corner, Ankh looks to the window and Hina runs to cut him off again. Ankh growls, looking almost frantically between the three of them.

"What's wrong with you people?!"

"Come on, Ankh, I'll let you eat a whole box of popsicles today if you put up with it," Eiji outright bribes. "I promise no one will interfere!"

Almost instantaneously, Ankh's arm that had been raised in defense drops to his side.

"Fine, do as you will," Ankh concedes with a haughty flick of his head.

Eiji goes first, admittedly a little awkward about it. Though Ankh had just agreed to endure it, he still looks like he's about to bite him. The hug ends quickly, and doesn't appear very effective.

Hina arguably has better luck, receiving less aggression-- though, it's only because a slight fear takes its place, the prayer that she won't squeeze him too hard written all over his face. He breathes a sigh of relief when it ends without injury.

He endures it the best from Chiyoko, but that's likely only because she's essentially his landlord. Eiji was only hugging him because he doesn't want him to snap at children and strangers who show their gratitude that way, and Hina was surely only thinking of her brother. Chiyoko may be under the wrong impression of Ankh's past, but her sympathy for him is real even if the story is false. She hugs him like she's his foster mother, like she's trying to tell him his hard times are over, and Eiji thinks Ankh might be starting to understand.

"Done?" Ankh asks, directed at the room but looking straight at Eiji, who happens to be in the way of the door.

"... Well, a deal's a deal."

He steps aside and lets Ankh run down to the kitchen, no longer having to worry about anyone stopping him for the sake of his host's health.

"Why are _you_ here?!"

Confused, Eiji follows him downstairs only to see Gotou at the front door.

"Sorry, Hino, I let myself in," he says, ignoring Ankh.

"Oh, that's fine," Eiji automatically answers. "No, wait! You have perfect timing!"

Ankh pales and abandons his path to the kitchen to try to run out the door past Gotou.

"Move!" he demands. Gotou glares at him, silently refusing out of spite.

"No, don't, he'll run away! We just need one big favor from you, Gotou!"

Having come down to investigate as well, Hina runs over to Gotou, whispering something in his ear.

"... _Huh_?"

He seems utterly confused and even offended, but then he eyes Ankh for a bit and eventually nods, handing the motorcycle helmet under his arm to Hina.

"No!" Ankh screeches. "He wasn't part of the deal!"

"Well, he is now! Let him hug you or you're not getting your bribe!" Hina tells him.

"Rrgh, every single one of you..."

Eiji expects Gotou's hug to be quick and reluctant, and honestly a shoddy excuse for one. To everyone's surprise, it looks gentle and warm. Ankh also, for some reason, fails to look threatening over it.

Eiji can't hear him from where he is, but Gotou has his mouth right by Ankh's ear, almost strangely intimate, murmuring something that makes him jolt.

"S-stop," he hisses, glancing with obvious paranoia between Eiji and Hina.

"Huh? Is Gotou really good at hugging?" Hina asks, just as confused as Eiji.

"I'm really good at something," Gotou says, vaguely. At that, Ankh throws his arms off of him and stomps to the kitchen.

After Gotou has discussed his business there and makes to leave, Eiji notices that Ankh is nowhere to be found. When he opens the front doors to start looking for him, he's met with the sight of Ankh hugging Gotou-- specifically, Ankh with his arms around him like he actually _wants_ to hug him. Which is especially odd, considering everyone knows those two hate each other.

"What, discover something new?" Gotou asks, incredibly casual considering the situation.

"Shut up," Ankh says without separating from him. "... Yes."

Gotou scoffs, prying Ankh's arms from him and donning his helmet. He lifts his head a bit, sparing Eiji a glance, and then he rides away. When Ankh turns around, he practically jumps out of his skin, and Eiji gets the feeling he witnessed something he shouldn't have.

"Ankh, do you like hugs after all?" Eiji asks, even if that still doesn't shine light on this particular situation.

"You--!"

Ankh detaches from the detective's body just to lunge at Eiji, grabbing his face with his talons as he threatens him.

"You didn't see anything! Do you hear me?! You won't mention a word of this to anyone!"

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's normal to like hugs," Eiji reasons, voice coming out a little funny due to Ankh's claws digging into his cheeks. "For humans, at least."

"... Ah. Yes, hugs... are fine. Just don't do them to me," he says, slowly pulling away from Eiji. "That's what it is. You've convinced me."

"... Well, that was what I believed at first, but now you're acting weird about it..."

"Tsch. Drop it or I'll let that body die!"

"Hey, come on! Alright, I'll forget I saw anything! Promise!"

Ankh floats back over to the detective's body, "facing" Eiji the whole time as if in warning. Predictably, he's glaring at him as soon as he has a face with which to do so again. By the time Eiji reaches him in the attic, he's eating his flavored ice and pretending like nothing happened.

Gotou must be really good at hugging after all.


End file.
